This invention relates to a bushing and nozzle heating device which can be used in forming plastic and other moldable materials, particularly in delivering meld materials to a sprue or into or through a mold at a closely controlled temperature, and the invention also includes a method for making such bushing and nozzle heating devices. Such devices are usable in a wide range of applications, including plastic injection molds and molding machines, die casting machines and dies, and heated glue dispensers.